redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Long Patrol Girl
--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 17:38, 17 June 2009 (UTC) yo, s'up? i'm FM (Ferretmaiden) if you want to learn how to make a cool Avatar go to my userpage!--Ferretmaiden 18:30, 17 June 2009 (UTC) The file you changed (signa.jpg) has been reverted. Please re upload your Fan Art with a different name (For example: Longpatrolgirl.jpg)--Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 18:33, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Thank you! I got my picture I spent like...an hour working on as my avatar! Yay! Thanks!! --Long Patrol Girl 18:34, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Finally! I figured out how to make my signature all nice. Hurray! Thank you for the helps :) --Long Patrol Girl Blood an' Vinegar!! Talk Page 19:02, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Okay. Now it's all good. Finally!! I'm not too good at HTML...but I figured it out. --Long Patrol Girl Blood an' Vinegar!! 19:05, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Question!! How do you add the 'Contents' box on a page? I've been editing my user page and I'm not sure if it just appears or if I have to do something...? Help, please! You have to have at least four level2 headings for a contents box to appear.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 20:46, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Oh!! Thank you! :) Thank goodness for talk pages! :) Glad to help!--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 20:49, 17 June 2009 (UTC) One more question. On pages of characters (Like Martin or Sunflash or whatever) it has a mini-bio about the person, with a picture and stuff like weapons, species, death, etc. If I wanted to post one of those, how would I? An d thank you before hand so much for the help! :) --Long Patrol Girl Blood an' Vinegar!! 21:23, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Do you want one of those on your user page?--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 21:24, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah. I was thinking about making a bio for my character. (That was quick!!) I was thinking about drawing a bigger picture of my character and thought I should give them personality and background, first. :) Okay. What I did was I went to a character page and clicked EDIT, then I copied over the Character mini bio code stuff, replacing the character's name and such with my character's name and such.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 21:29, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Oh! okie-dokie! Thanks again! --Long Patrol Girl Blood an' Vinegar!! 21:32, 17 June 2009 (UTC) User Page is Finished! The user page is finished! Yay! Took me FOREVER to do that. But, its cool. So go over and check it out. I'm going to start working on another picture of me! Be ready to be amazed. Quick question for you, though. Should it be colored in colored pencil, water colors, or Photoshop? Photoshop takes forever and I want to try something new, eh? It should be ready, at the lasted, tommorrow. Hope it turns out good!! --Long Patrol Girl Blood an' Vinegar!! 22:32, 17 June 2009 (UTC) If you have a scanner, don't use coloured (yes, I'm Aussie) pencil, it doesn't come through well. If you're using a camera, anything will do apart from Photoshop, which you can't do anyway unless you edit it. So it depends on whatever you're using. Oh, by the way, here's a random pic of a Long Patrol haremaid, might be you. People also prefer it if you reply on their talk page. I noticed you put an external link on your talk page, that wasn't exactly necessary, you could have just done talk page. Final word: Would you like to check out the 3rd Mossflower Company Patrol? It's never too late to join!--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 05:25, 18 June 2009 (UTC) My Sketch of Me (Kailee)! I finished the sketch of me (Kailee). It turned out pretty cool. Here's the picture: Hope you like it! Get ready to see it colored. I have tracing paper, so I might experiment with different stuffs. I'll post them all when I'm done!! --Long Patrol Girl Blood an' Vinegar!! 14:57, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to Redwall Wiki!Leave a message on my talk page if you want to be my friend.Please read, rate, and comment on my fan fic.I hope we become good friends!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 20:24, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Can you draw a picture of Scring the weasel for me(he's in my fan fic)He is tall and skinny, he is thirty-seven seasons old(don't give him lines under his eyes and stuff like that), he wears fancy armor that is a dark gray color, he wears a black, ragged, long cloak over his armor, he likes to hide weapond under his cloak(many daggers and skinning knives and a bow,the quiver of arrows is hidden).He is trustworthy, loyal, evil, sly, smart, powerful, stealthy, and somewhat overconfident.He is leader of the Assassin Squad, a group of vermin assassins, and his fur is a dark brown color.Can tou make his pose where he his mostly in light and a little bit in shadow and he is leaning against a wall and smirking slyly?Thanks!Bye!(sorry if this is really long!)-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 20:35, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Yep, same here. --[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 01:50, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks! He's just the way I imagined him!I thought his nose would be longer but it's okay!Bye!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 02:50, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Can ya draw me a picture matey? Can ya draw me character Poison Ivy? Here are the details: *Species - Mouse *Gender - Female *Age - 20 winters old *What she wears - A poor, small, orange shirt and skirt with a black belt; in others words, the sleeves to the shirt are torn and the skirt is badly ripped *Weapon - Some daggers are in her belt *Attitude - A growling-like look *Body - Skinny, and slighting tall *Colors and more - I would like it inked and colored on Photoshop. *A wee-bit more details - Ivy's fur color is light brown and she has hair down to her hip. And her eye color is light blue. She also has two gold earrings in each ears. *From - [[User:Poison Ivy|'Poison Ivy']] 18:16, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Hiya Hello I have not seen you before on the wiki. I have a fighting like blog here is a little add thing for it: You wana fight the real redwall way? you want to become the stongest of them all? Then go here!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 18:57, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Picture *Yew cun have her growling and anger in her eyes. *In a battle stance *From (again) [[User:Poison Ivy|'Poison Ivy']] 20:25, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Yew cun have her holdin' a'dagger! [[User talk:Poison Ivy|'Poison Ivy']] 23:03, 19 June 2009 (UTC) 2 things! 1) I gotta idea for the pic! Yew cun have me standing in a battle stance facin' the side a'little and have me looking the people! 2) Also, me thinkin' 'bout a idea for ya fan fiction! So far I gotta idea 'bout yew being kicked out of Salamandastron 'cause of somethin' yew neva did! And goin' on'a journey to find who did it! Yew like? [[User talk:Poison Ivy|'Poison Ivy']] 23:29, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Talkin' About Commissions... I finished project #2, Operation Poison Ivy. Again, a splendid picture that turned out very well. I don't mid having like one commisssion a day. That's cool. I do want a break though, since I haven't colored me yet. Oh well! Havin' t' put them all on me flash drive, so my ole computer don't crash! Happy day 'cause I'm done! And by the way, if ye want a commission, please tell me now, 'cause I'll be away from home fer a while, so I'd wish to have somethin' t' do. If ye want one, please tell me ASAP --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 16:34, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Art Trade? Looking to see if anybody would like to do an art trade with me. If you draw and would like to do a trade, please leave a message here! Thank you!! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 19:12, 20 June 2009 (UTC) I'll do a trade with you. Could you draw Pinedance for me? The description of her is on my user page under 'Just in case'. What do you want me to draw for you?--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 19:30, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Wot color is the sash?--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 19:36, 20 June 2009 (UTC) I'm thinking about drawing her swinging her dagger with a scornful expression on her face. That okay?--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 19:39, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Okay. And what do you want to do with Pinedance?--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 19:43, 20 June 2009 (UTC) If you want to, you can draw her with hair. That's how I draw her.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 19:44, 20 June 2009 (UTC) The first one sounds cool. Wot about her expression?--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 19:49, 20 June 2009 (UTC) B.) And maybe you could have a slight red mist over her eyes.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 19:56, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Sure.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 19:58, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Yup! Don't make me mad...Or else!(to random weasel).--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 19:59, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Photoshop, please.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 20:07, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Okay!--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 20:11, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Hello K! I just read your user page, after seeing Poison Ivy's picture. I LOVE anime style art... soooo awesome!!! also, you are alot like me, because you like Animal Farm and Watership Down... those are two of my favorite books! and, you are a Christian!!!! :D rock on, sister! sooooo..... dod you do pics of squirrels? I am siriusly considering asking you to do one for me new fan fic.... I would be your friend, but I really suck a this type of computer stuff.... :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden 01:20, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Trade again? I'll trade with you!--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 03:38, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Here you are. --Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 03:39, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Ok. Post them on the requests part of my user page, that's where you're really supposed to put your requests.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 03:43, 21 June 2009 (UTC) A fan-fic idea? She clenched her paws. "I'm not going. I'm telling you, I didn't do it!" Maybe, you are a new LP recruit, but you are accused of doing something that you haven't done. You are forced out of the Long Patrol, and you start to wander north-east, and you keep on having dreams of a big red sandstone castle...--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 03:47, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I JUST SAW A GREAT HORNED OWL FOR REAL!! I was sitting in here working on Pinedance's picture. I hear this "Hoo hoo...hoo...hoo..." I get my parents and tell them what it sounds like. "Probably a mourning dove." I kept on hearing it. The door was shut but it was LOUD!! I opened he door and got my parents again. "That's an owl!!" They said. I stated looking for my binoculars but my mom found another pair. (I heard the owl from my room, a fair distance away.) We started looking around and my mom say it; it was up in the very top of our neighbor's pine tree. I put on my glasses and I could see its outline! I tried to get a picture, but it didn't work. My mom saw its little (giant) ears and said, "Did you see that? That's a horned owl!" A few minutes later after we had stepped outside, it flew off. That thing was HUGE!!!! So, I had a little adventure tonight! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 04:32, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Gosh! I've never drawn a hare before, but I might as well try. The pic's probably gonna take a while cause I have school. Or I could draw it in school without being caught by my teachers... Oh, and since I've seen you're also good at drawing, can we make this an art trade? :) I'll draw you, and you'll draw me. Her name's Frentiza(or Fren) Kozdru. Details: Species: Ferret Gender: Female Age: 13 and 1/2 years What kind of stuff they wear: Plain green tunic If they have a weapon and what it is: Sling wrapped about her waist, carrying a dagger. Attitude: Soft-spoken, sweet, but tends to have a temper flare at times. Body composition: Slim(like me lol) Any other things you want me to know about him/her: She was born with barely any vermin instincts, and she is also the daughter of a savage horde leader, which isn't exactly a good mix. She left her father's horde, unsure of whether she is a goodbeast or just another vermin. Her path is yet undiscovered, which is why she wants to find out if she truly belongs in light or in shadow. She has brown fur and blue eyes, and is small for her age. She also has darker headfur which is long and pulled into a tail which spills down her back. About the face...just draw her with a very determined yet somewhat unsure expression. Please ink it, and I'd prefer it colored on Photoshop, full color. Thanks, iFren Can you show me how to fly? 10:18, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks for da pic, Kailee! I've neva seen an owl before. Fan fic ideas: Maybe one of the cooks accidently put motherwort into the Badger Ruler's drink and since Kailee served it to him, they automatically assume she did it on purpose. Then after she get's banished, maybe she overhears some plan to attack Salamandastron, but when she goes back they don't beleive her.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 15:01, 21 June 2009 (UTC) not all of them are my friends. magna.e.cyote is cybercatmia. she and my friend both did that slide show so half are my friend's. no she don't do lessons but i have an idea how ye can learn! watch the videos again, then when you see a pic you like, pause the slideshow and repeat what she drew. then after a while you get used too the style and you can stop coping and do your own stuff.(thats how i did it)i don't know why you want lessons. your realy good already! yes i shall tell my friend you liked her pics! good luck!--Ferretmaiden 18:24, 21 June 2009 (UTC) You can get one on amazon for cheap. Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 19:04, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Picture oh, that pic for Pinedance was sooooooo cool!!!! well, Silva (me) is a red squirrel, female, about 23 seasons. she wears a green summery dress. her weapon is the sword of Martin, but she also uses a bow and arrows. (I think I want the bow in this pic) her eyes are hazel-green. oh, attitude... well, to sum her up in one word, she is sassy. she will revolt if you make her work in the kitchens or mend socks. (gggrrrrrr) also, she is in love... though I dont think that makes any difference. she isn't tall, but not short. and she is thin. her hair would be in two loose pony tails on her shoulders (do you know what I mean?) and.... she is a red squirrel, but should that be the color of her hair? I like brown.... if you would do it like you did Ivy and Pinedance, with no backround and that style coloring, that would be great!!! thanks again soooooo much! Silva the Squirrelmaiden 23:40, 21 June 2009 (UTC)